i dont survive i live
by maxmartian
Summary: Don't run away when you hear this but this is a MARVEL DC CROSSOVER, it takes place in the YJ timeline but in a alternate reailtly. New Team some familiar faces. with a bring your own hero's to fanfic day theme. it's not because im lazy but i want to try new things. rated T for language possible references [nothing to bad] and my paranoidness. don't forget to review! :D MM


A/N Ok guys this is a Marvel DC crossover that takes place in the young justice timline but alternate universe, it involves a oc of mine which is a genius four year old Harvard graduate. I know this is gonna be good. but in this timeline some things are a bit different... for one thing, tony stark died to save his son Robbie stark who saved the universe by blowing up a brainac harvester ship with brainac inside and then he destroyed one of the head reactors which blew up the entire ship with both of them inside, Robbie was trapped in between two indestructible plates of metal and death was just around the corner. tony was in a huge hurry and had no time to waste so he flew up to Robbie ignoring that his suit isn't built to survive space like Robbie's and he did a suit exchange using the program Robbie built a bit back, then Robbie fell back to earth due to gravity and then the second reactor hit the ship engine. everything the ship left behind was vaporized including tony who was in Robbie's original suit. with the song live and let die ringing in everyones ears. Robbie is the main char in this. this is rated T for language some possible references and robbies smart ass comments. here is the music for this chapter trying out a new way of getting more reviews and views, watch?v=bIPp8vyfixI it is sad relaxing music that is three hours long

\- 8:00 PM ROSE FUNERAL GROUNDS NEW YORK

it was a good turnout, many people paid their respects, the entire board showed up and even some of the partner business companies leaders showed up such as olliver queen and bruce wayne which I already knew who they both really were. I knew I had survived without any injurires but...I felt dead inside. I already knew he gave it all to me, the company, the money, the stocks, all of it. but that's not what I wanted, I wanted my father the one who loved me, the one who cared enough to give his own life for gods sake.. there was no body left to recover. but why wouldn't he let me go through with it? why couldn't he just let it happen? did he think I couldn't do it or that I was needed more than the famous iron man? he played live and let die when he died...was it a message or was it just a favorite? im only four years old and I've graduated from Harvard with many doctorates. and I got them all within three months. I am a kid who loves doing the impossible. I love to prove everyone wrong. and I've been called a smart ass many times before.. I have more suits and robots than my father did why...I don't even know. you see I have what I call RIS, it stands for Radom Invention Syndrome and I got it BAD. no its not a real syndrome but it sounds cool. I have made the densest metal on earth. I don't even think im four feet tall but that's where my suits come in..call me short your ass is grass. only gonna say it once GOT IT? you see I may be short but I do have a arsenal for those that don't know im just gonnna say it simple. I am fully armed and equipped to kick...your...ass! you see when I get bored and nobody is home I invent random stuff. also I LOVE to break the fourth wall so get ready to get REKT! yea so im random so what you've probably seen worse. like a alien with forty noses and a hundred ears on each side...yea told you im random. don't like it to be honest don't care...just kidding your ideas and opinion DOES matter just got a bit carried away sorry. see im not a full ass hole if you get to know me...JUST like tony...that does get on my nerves after hearing it a few thousand times. its not like I don't like him in fact its the other way. it's just a villan called Black Addam said that I was his clone... and he now he is dead and he's the only one who knew. and now a few words from tony's only son. the pastor I didn't even know said gesturing to me. I stand up and walk over to the podium and take a deep breath. tony stark, a billioniar, a man, a hero, and most important of all he was a father..not just anyones father..MINE. and I wouldn't want anyone else to have been my father. the man I knew and have always known is more than a hero to me. I loved him with all my heart even in our fights NOTHING would change that EVER. death and life are enternal twins...netheir can survive with the other gone. tony used to say that he was death and I was life...im not going to survive I am going to LIVE. I may be young but I CAN do it. my father wouldn't want us to forget what he did, he DID the impossible not just as iron man but as tony stark. and I wanna be just the same. I don't need my suit to live ethier, sure it makes it a bit more fun but it's not the same. my father saved the world and I just saved the universe but the thing is... to him I WAS his universe. he loved me with his full heart he always did from the moment I can into his life to the moment he sacrificed himself to give me another day, another minute, another second. no matter how much longer I will have I WONT take it for granted he didn't ethier. tony stark age 29 father to me, Robbie John Stark. I don't want to be the one who survived, I want to be the one who LIVED. and his final wish... I press a button on my wrist and ALL but one of tony's suits/robots flew up high into the sky blaring ACDC as every one of their Arc Reactors expload and impload at the same time. with onr swift move of my wirst my KidMetal suit flys onto me and I fly off not looking back. what is your desitnation? Jarvis asks. alkali lake...I say quietly. i fly at a speed that would've scared the average four year old but im not the average four year old you should know that by now. I land softly on the grass and stare out into the water, the moon barlely above the huge lake. the sound of footsteps running fast is heard from the forest. I move silently across the forest floor which is scattered with fallen snow and a few dead leaves. the sounds of footsteps are getting closer and it is now obvouis that someone is being chased. who would be all the way out here in the middle of the night? I thought to myself moving slightly faster. YOU LIED! a small voice shouts off in the distance. I follow the voice and find them both in the heart of the forest. you caught on to later higroshi... the man says to the small boy with a evil smile. I DONT belong to the light and I DONT belong to YOU! the small boy shouts at the top of his lungs getting into a fighting stance. you do belong to us...let the evil control you let your power flow...the man says with a evil grin. you killed ALL of them they were INNOCNTE ALL OF THEM YOU MONSTER! the boy shouts. it's all part of the plan...and your next. the man says. a hole forms under the boy and he starts to fall but I zoom in and catch him. don't worry I wont let you fall...I say firmly. are you kid metal?! he asks his eyes becoming wide. yea that's me...I say. would do ya say about getting out of here? I ask him. sounds good to me...he says with a hopeful look on his eyes. kay. I say simply as I fly off. Jarvis give me all the intel you can find key word LIGHT. I say looking forward. it is a secret organzition ment for evil that used the injustice league for a cover they prefer to work in phases and 2 have been stopped the first was get the entire justice league under starrotech a alien starfish under technology, technology magic, and chaos magic the second was beaten again by the Young Justice a covert opps team that works for the justice league 1 one of the results was the loss of a team member Kid Flash. Jarvis says with a few video results and image results. so where do you live? I ask the kid. well I use to live in heaven but I went to close to the edge...the boy says. angel huh? I ask not sounding very surprised. yea but I haven't got control of my wings..my powers are vocal though. he says. do you have anywhere to stay? I ask. no...he says sadly. let me make a quick call...I say to him warmly. I make a call to batman. bats its kid metal gotta ask you something...I say. hit me..he says his business side taking over for a second. your not that lucky rich boy...anyway how would you like to get young justice 3.0 together? I ask. if you can handle it...he says. good but I got a request two actually...I say. go on...he says. one, this kid I just saved gets to stay at the base and MAYBE join the team when he is ready...two, I get to pick the base...I say on the phone. deal but nowhere to obvious like stark industries...he says. got it...I say hanging up. ok where im going to bring you is somewhere they WONT get to you but you cant go telling others about this place...I tell him. okay..im jeff by the way...but you can call me archwing...he says. okay archie im gonna take you to a special place of mine...my dad always took me here as a get away. I say flying about half my normal speed for the person I was carrying. we reach a island off the coast. welcome to the edge of my world your new home...I land and set him down. the island is HUGE it has a bunch of cabins and it's impossible to reach by boat or by swimming or by plane or chopper. there is a small town and some pillars on the sides of each entrances. it has a few main buildings and the town has a steady supplies of neccatties. there is a few labs too and some storage buildings. it's beautiful! jeff exclaims happily running back and forth. now I had to find a bunch of people...like us. I may not have powers but I don't need them... I AM Robbie John Stark a hero named Kid Metal...

A/N Hey trying something else out... review but if YOU have a OC that is a hero/antihero under 17 male or female but I DO have a few quistions, 1. tell me about the OC'S persnaitly [ shitcaller quiet strong nice asshole[Robbie] etc.] 2. full name with hero name 3. family [ bat fam is allowed or relatied to former YJ members or JL members or even villans] /weapons/both review what you think but if you would rather PM me about the OC then PM me. if you are a guest and want to do it then review.

you see that button down there?

look closer...

closer...

little more

almost there...

cmon you can do it...

yea that one...don't neglect it it LOVES to be noticed... MM


End file.
